1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wire-reinforced flexible rubber hose that is particularly suitable for use in breathing air applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Hoses used in breathing air applications need to exhibit excellent resistance to degradation from a variety of threats including, for example, ultraviolet (UV) light, heat, chemicals and physical crushing. In the past, rubber hoses with helical or annular corrugations have been used in such applications. Such rubber hoses, while providing excellent resistance to a variety of degradation threats, tend to be relatively heavy. In addition, the corrugations along the inner wall or bore of the hose can create a turbulent air flow. Hoses formed of thermoplastic materials tend to be lighter than rubber hoses, but lack the resistance to degradation threats afforded by rubber hoses.